


powerless to you

by rudeandginger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudeandginger/pseuds/rudeandginger
Summary: Supergirl solar flares and retreats to the only place she feels safe.





	powerless to you

Kara couldn't remember the last time she’d felt this terrible. And then she remembered, because she'd blown her powers out then too. But voluntarily, to save people from Lillian Luthor.

“Supergirl? Supergirl! Come in,” J'onn demanded.

“Yeah, what?” She was too tired to be nice.

“Come back! Your powers are drained.”

“I'm aware, J’onn. I'm going to go sleep now.”

“You need the sun bed at the DEO,” J’onn argued with her.

“I'm going to place my comm very nicely on top of this trash can so you can come get it,” said Kara. “I'm not going home, so you can save sending agents. I'll come back when I feel better. And also, don't put tracking chips in my phone again. I -did- smash that one.”

“Supergirl? SUPERGIRL!” J’onn was left yelling to himself as Kara placed her comm carefully on top of an outdoor ashtray.

Kara rose slowly into the sky. There was only one place she felt safe from her work and the world; actually, not a place, a person. She only hoped she'd be let in.

Lena Luthor was, for once, in her penthouse. But she'd needed to get away from the office, away from L Corp, for just an afternoon. She needed to insulate herself from her work and the world.

Which is why, when Supergirl flopped onto her balcony like a broken-winged sparrow, she wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry in frustration, or throw something.

Lena ran out to her balcony, opening the door quickly. “Kara?!”

“I solar flared,” Kara rasped, lifting her head as best she could.

“Okay,” Lena said, kneeling down next to her. “What do you need? I can call Alex, or--”

“Do -not- call Alex,” Kara hissed. “Don't call anyone, -please-.”

“Okay,” Lena replied, hesitating, but placed her hand on Kara's head and stroked her hair. “What do I do?”

“Please just bring me inside,” Kara said softly, feeling tears well up. “I need…”

Lena nodded when she realized there wasn't going to be an end to that sentence. “Come on.” She threw Kara's arm around her shoulders and helped her up.

“Can I lie down?” Kara asked in a small, vulnerable voice.

“Bed or couch?” Lena asked.

“Can I...bed?”

“Of course,” Lena assured her, trying to carry her as best she could, but -goodness- all that muscle was -heavy-.

Lena didn't have a guest suite, so she dragged Kara into her own bedroom, laying her down halfway on the bed. “Okay, all of this is coming off,” she said, crossing her arms.

“Didn't know you liked me like that, Lena,” Kara tried to joke, but she was so tired, her voice was flat and dead.

“You're my favourite, and you're not sleeping in a suit that smells like smoke and alien whatever,” Lena countered, tugging at Kara's boot. “Especially not in -my- bed.”

Kara sighed in relief as Lena replaced the suit and boots with pajamas and fuzzy socks. She was so tired, she couldn't even enjoy the fact that her crush was stripping her nude.

Having redressed Kara properly and tugged her onto the bed fully, without even a -hint- of impropriety thank you, Lena threw the curtain over the western window open, letting the afternoon sunlight spill over Kara. “Good?”

Kara sighed. “Lena, what did I do to deserve you?” Her phone beeped and she looked at it with exasperation. Alex was asking after her. //I’m fine, safe, need to sleep, turning phone off. I'm SAFE// And then she made good on her threat, powering it down and dropping it on the floor.

“You refused to give up on me.” Lena walked over and smoothed Kara's hair out of her face, smiling down at her.

“Stay?” Kara looked up at her pleadingly. “Please. -Please-.”

Lena sighed. “My dermatologist is going to -murder- you.” She went to her armoire and found the darkest pair of sunglasses she owned. Then she went back over to the bed and slipped under the covers, spooning Kara easily. She'd never been one for any kind of casual touch, but Kara had unlocked a need she never knew she could even -have-.

Kara sighed happily. “Thank you, Lena. I couldn't...I couldn't be anywhere else right now.”

Lena traced the blade of Kara's shoulder with her fingers, careful to keep herself out of the sunlight. “What makes you say that?”

“You're -safe-,” Kara managed to mumble before the fatigue took her under.

Lena felt her heart break. -No one- had -ever- trusted her this way. Her family treated her horribly growing up, and then no one would trust a -Luthor-. Not even Jack had trusted her, not -really-. Not like this. Kara shouldn't trust her at all, not with her family's track record with Supers. But here she was, powerless, sleeping in Lena's bed as if she belonged there.

Lena vowed no matter who came in the future, who tried, or what they used, that she would do everything in her power to protect her best friend for the rest of her life. And maybe love had something to do with it, sure, but it could wait. She flattened her hand against Kara's shoulder, feeling the heat radiating from her. She was pretty sure this was what happiness felt like.

When Kara regained consciousness, the window was dark and there was a yellow sun lamp pointing directly at her face. It wasn't the frequency she needed it to be, but those were at the DEO. The lamp wasn't -useless-, it was doing better in the dark than nothing at all, and Kara smiled at the realization that Lena was doing her best, for -her-.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Lena said, peeking around the door frame. “I know it doesn't help much, but it's all I could get on short notice.”

Kara noticed that Lena had on a different outfit from the one she'd last seen her in. “How long have I been out?”

“36 hours, give or take,” Lena replied. “Do you feel -any- better?”

“Like a human. But not an exhausted human anymore,” Kara said, sitting up. “Can I have something to test my strength?”

“Sure,” Lena said, going to pick up a small hand weight. “Can you crush it?” She gave it to Kara.

It was like a feather in Kara's hand, but she tried to make it crumple and failed utterly. “Ugh.”

“How long do you think you'll be like this?” Lena asked, taking the weight back. “I don't like you being vulnerable.”

Kara shrugged. “Maybe another day or so. I can get outta here if you need to go to work, I can recuperate at my own place.”

“No,” Lena said firmly. “You said you felt safe here. You're staying til you prove to me your powers are back.”

“I don't want to be a burden,” Kara argued. “I just didn't want to go sleep under the stupid lamps with the hard bed that feels like stone until I felt a little better.”

“I will tie you to my bed,” Lena threatened. “You don't get to go all injured baby bird on my balcony and then run off before you're fully healed.”

“I can break rope,” Kara bantered. She ignored the frisson of delight down her spine at the thought of Lena tying her up and possibly doing whatever she wanted, oh Rao why is that so -sexy-sounding-.

“Mm, maybe normally,” Lena replied. “But you're as powerful as a human right now, and humans can't break a sufficient number of nylon loops.”

“Oh, you have -practice- with tying people up?” Kara kept the joke up, but -good god- was her brain taking it and -running-.

“Wouldn't you like to know,” Lena retorted, fixing her with a glare. “You want to take a shower? I saw the news and that looked pretty gross to deal with.”

Kara frowned. “Yeah. If I've been out for a day and a half I probably smell horrible. Can I borrow some clothes?”

Lena shrugged. “Of course, take whatever.” She waved in the direction of her closet. “Towels are in the closet in the bathroom.” She turned and left the room, knowing she would be dealing with yet -another- text from Alex. After swearing her to secrecy after a panicky text asking if she knew anything about where Kara had gone, Lena revealed to Alex that yes, Kara was at her apartment, and she was taking every possible precaution. Alex told her about Kara's storming off, so Lena had made her promise not to send anyone over. She also might have snapped the cutest photo ever of Kara sleeping so hard the seam of the pillowcase had given her a facial indent, sending it to Alex as proof. Alex had been texting every few hours since, asking politely for updates, and Lena’d tried not to think about how nice it would be to have a sibling who cared.

Kara rolled out of bed, wincing a bit, and went to see about clothes and a shower. It was -distracting- to use the shampoo and conditioner. They reminded her that -these- were the scents she loved on Lena, always associated with her. And if she bit her lip and let her hand wander while the water poured down on her, imagining soft hands in the place of her own and a sultry voice calling her “Miss Danvers”, that was very much -her- business.

Once Kara was clean, blow-dried, and somehow fit into Lena's largest t-shirt (biceps could be a real pain sometimes) and yoga pants, Lena peeked her head around the door again. “Do you want something to eat?”

-Yeah. YOU-. Kara promptly squelched the traitorous thought. “Um, yeah, actually.”

“Come on, I have ice cream in the freezer and a delivery menu from the nearest Chinese place,” Lena said, turning away and heading for the kitchen.

“You are -so- my favourite,” Kara sighed happily, hopping out of bed and following Lena.

“Oh, did I move past Alex?” Lena took the delivery menu and turned around, leaning back against the kitchen counter.

“Aw, -why- do I have to -choose-? I mean, you're like pizza and potstickers, you and Alex. I just love you both so -much-.” Kara resisted the urge to slap her hand over her mouth in horror. Had she really just l-worded at Lena?

Lena smirked. -I’m taking that at face value. I'm good. I refuse to think about that.- “Well, which one am I, then? Pizza, or potstickers?”

Kara hummed as she thought about it. “Potstickers, definitely.”

Lena arched an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

“Because Alex is so absolutely pizza. It's just how she -is-. And potstickers are mysterious.”

Lena giggled. “Where are you going with this?”

“Well, potstickers all look alike, but they can be filled with anything! You don't know unless you try one. And the next one. And the next.” Kara's eyes sparkled. “You have so many facets to you that you might as well be a mystery order of potstickers and oh my -god- my stomach is going to -eat itself- if I keep talking about food so please give me that before I -die- already,” Kara plucked the menu out of Lena's hand and focused on it with deadly concentration.

Lena laughed for real this time. “I love when you forget what you're talking about and trip over yourself.” She leaned over slightly to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Kara's ear.

Kara hummed happily and began writing down what she wanted to eat.

Order placed, they wandered back to the living room and sat on the couch.

“So, if Alex is pizza and I'm potstickers, what does that make you?” Lena asked. “I mean, I do like kale a -lot-.”

“Ewwwwwwww, -Lena-,” Kara complained. “How can I be something I -hate-? Can't I be something sweet?”

Lena adopted a classic thinking pose, bringing her hand to her chin. “Hm. I suppose you can be something sweet. But -what-?”

“A cookie? A doughnut? Ooh, what about a cronut? Those are -amazing-,” Kara said.

“You went to get cronuts and didn't even -tell- me, let alone bring one back? Ugh, no longer my favourite,” Lena joked, tossing a throw pillow at Kara.

“Hey! I didn't even -know- you then!” Kara slung the pillow back. “And even if I had, I would have blown my cover as Supergirl, walking into your office all, 'Hello Miss Luthor it is me your very normal friend Kara Danvers with fresh Metropolis cronuts that are still hot and this is completely normal yes ma'am,’” Kara rambled.

“You're a black and white cookie,” Lena said, as if she hadn't heard Kara at all.

“A what?”

“Come here, I'll show you.”

Kara scooted over next to Lena while she brought up the Wikipedia entry.

“See, they're basically a Metropolis institution,” Lena said as she showed Kara the picture of the distinctive cookie. “They were born there, as the saying goes, and they have two types of icing, of a face. So there's you and Supergirl, two faces of the same sweet.” Lena blushed as she realized what had come out of her mouth.

Kara squealed softly and slipped her arms around Lena's shoulders, hugging her close. “That's perfect. I've never had one. What do they taste like?”

“Like heaven,” Lena said as she smiled, lost in Kara's eyes.

Kara wanted so damn -badly- to kiss Lena, right then. But she wasn't willing to ruin a beautiful moment with her best friend. Not for a little kiss that could be rejected. So she bumped her nose gently against Lena's. “I'll have to go get some when my powers are back.”

“Not all cookies are created equal,” Lena said, sighing happily at Kara's affection. “I'll give you a list of places to try. The ones that make the really -good- cookies.”

“I wish I could go get some -right now-, to thank you for all of this,” Kara said as she snuggled into Lena's side, still hanging onto her shoulders.

“It isn't every day someone tells me they feel safe with me,” Lena replied softly. “I take that seriously.”

“Oh, -Lena-, you're my best friend and I trust you,” Kara said, squeezing her gently.

“Yeah,” Lena sighed. “Kara, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.”

“Did I pass Jack?” Kara laid her head on Lena's shoulder.

Lena stiffened in response to her ex’s name.

Kara shot upright. “Oh god, Lena, I'm a total jerk. I didn't mean to talk about him. I'm so -sorry-, please don't be mad at me,” she begged.

Lena took a couple of breaths. “No, I just...no.” -Death hurts when it's fresh.- She placed her arm over the back of the couch, gesturing to Kara. “Come back?”

Kara settled against Lena carefully, slipping an arm around her waist while putting her head back on Lena's shoulder. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

Lena nodded, then kissed Kara's hair. “And yeah. You did.”

Kara made a happy noise and squeezed Lena in response. “I'll try to deserve that.”

The doorbell rang and Kara jumped up to get it. “Yay, food!”

Lena laughed and shook her head in disbelief. -Oh, Kara, you beautiful thing. Never change.-

They spread the food out on Lena's table and, of course, Kara ate 95 percent of it. She was extra hungry because of solar flaring, she explained to Lena, who just smiled gently and nodded.

“I don't suppose my hand will be intact after if I try for a potsticker, huh?” Lena asked teasingly.

Kara narrowed her eyes, then held out the container with exaggeration.

Lena gave her a look of disbelief. “This isn't a trap?”

“One. -Just- one,” Kara bartered.

Lena was dexterous with chopsticks, however, and she snagged two to her plate before Kara was aware.

“Oooh, you are a -thief-,” Kara grumbled. “A sneaky sneak -thief-.”

“No lunging across the table to retrieve what's yours? You really -must- love me,” Lena laughed as she ate.

“Something like that,” Kara mumbled around her mouthful.

After inhaling dinner, they settled back into the couch to watch a movie. Kara let Lena decide, “since you're being so amazing taking care of me,” and cuddled into her as soon as she put down the remote.

With Lena's head resting on hers and their fingers intertwined, Kara felt so safe and happy as they watched the silly comedy. But two-thirds of the way through, her super senses started to creep back.

First it was the hearing. Lena's heartbeat suddenly pounded in her ears. She welcomed it, however. She hadn't realized how -unsettling- it had been without really hearing that beat. She'd become so used to monitoring Lena's heart as a safety measure that it had taken a toll on her to not have it. With her security restored, she snuggled in closer, almost pushing her nose into Lena's neck.

And Kara had had enough experience to know what the sudden slight hitch in Lena's breath and the spike in her pulse meant. Kara got goosebumps. -She can't. Not Lena. She's too far out of my league.- But she decided to take a chance, wrapping her arm firmly around Lena's waist to get as close as she could, pulling her leg just a little up and onto Lena's thigh.

“Kara…” Lena was on the verge of panicking. What if Kara was just cuddling? What if she didn't know this was what humans did when they wanted to be intimate? -Oh god. Oh god oh god oh GOD.-

Kara looked up into Lena's eyes and saw the desire she couldn't hide any longer. So she lifted her arm and put her hand on Lena's face gently. “Yeah, Lena?” She flicked her gaze down to Lena's lips quite deliberately before locking eyes with her again, scooting up so they were level.

“Really?” Lena breathed, surprised and, yes, pleased, but mostly just surprised and in disbelief.

“Shut up and kiss me, please,” Kara whispered back, leaning in.

The kiss felt almost -holy- for them both, a consummation of long-buried feelings now bubbling over. Lena pulled Kara into her lap so she could hang onto her tightly with both arms. Kara straddled Lena easily, her free hand slipping up to cup Lena's other cheek.

“That was -way- overdue,” Kara panted when they finally pulled apart. She was winded and it took her a minute to realize that her full powers hadn't been restored yet, not remotely.

“I didn't think you could feel that way for me,” Lena admitted.

“Why, because of your name and mine?” Kara scoffed.

“No, I thought you were straight.”

Kara took a deep breath. “I kind of don't define it. I just...like who I like.”

“That's a good way of putting it. That's how I feel too,” Lena said, nodding slightly.

“I -really- like you,” Kara said, crossing her wrists behind Lena's neck.

“I really like -you-,” Lena replied.

Kara opened her mouth, closed it, then decided to hell with it. “I'm pretty sure I love you, Lena.”

Lena blushed. “Another thing I didn't think possible.”

“Me loving you?” Kara asked, perplexed.

“Someone loving me back,” Lena said, very softly.

“You can't just -say- something like that,” Kara protested, sadness in her voice.

“Why?” Lena blinked, confused.

“Because now I've gotta kiss it out of your mind forever,” Kara huffed, making good on the threat immediately.

Lena was amazed at how good of a kisser Kara was. She'd said she only had a couple of exes, but -dear god- was she ever fantastic. The kisses were slow but fulfilling, deep but not smothering. Lena had had plenty of experience herself, but being kissed by Kara was nothing like she'd ever known before.

“Lena, I want to be with you,” Kara said softly after they broke for air. “Before all my powers come back.”

“Be with me…?”

“Sleep with you.”

“Without your powers?” Lena frowned. “What does that mean?”

“It means I won't have to hold -back-,” Kara pleaded. “I won't have to be afraid I'll -hurt- you. Please. Please? It's all I've been dreaming of for -months-.”

“I didn't know you were over Mon-El…didn’t you love him?” Lena ducked her head.

“I did,” Kara said. “But he’s gone. And I had to face certain facts. He isn't a good person and, near the end, I couldn't lie next to him at night when I knew I'd just dream of you.” That last was almost a whimper.

“Oh, Kara,” Lena sighed, pulling her into another brief kiss. “Okay. I'm yours.”

Kara broke into the biggest grin Lena’d ever seen. She jumped off Lena's lap and picked her up bridal style.

“Wait, you said your powers weren't back,” Lena protested, her arms sneaking up to wind around Kara's neck anyway.

“I'm still strong by human standards, and you're -so- light,” Kara replied, carrying her into the bedroom.

Lena squeaked slightly as Kara tossed her onto the bed. She was more than ready for her own fantasies to come true.

Kara crawled onto the bed, straddling Lena carefully before pulling her shirt off.

Lena licked her lips. She'd been enjoying the gun show, but Kara was positively -chiseled-. “Holy cow, Kara.”

Kara looked down, smiled, and flexed.

“Be still my -heart-,” Lena managed to say. “You've done this before.”

“Not really,” Kara replied. “The guys I've dated haven't cared to look at my -abs-.”

Lena's lip curled. “Their loss, my gain. Can I touch?”

“God, yes please.” Kara closed her eyes as Lena's hands roamed, so soft and searching and perfect. It didn't feel like a violation when Lena's hand brushed one of her breasts, and she sighed happily.

“Good noise?” Lena asked softly, pausing.

“God, Lena, anywhere you want, just -touch- me, oh Rao -please-.”

“Come here,” Lena replied, and Kara fell over her, hands repositioning to either side of her head. “Good. Now I can touch -and- kiss.”

Kara reminded herself to keep her elbows locked as Lena's hands grew more sure of themselves and her kisses deepened. She wasn't surprised at all to feel her bra being unclasped as Lena's tongue explored her mouth and she lifted first one hand and then the other as Lena dragged it off her.

Lena was pleased to hear Kara whine into her mouth when she cupped her breasts properly and ran her thumbs over the quickly hardening nipples. She had never wanted anyone so much in her life. And it was a testimony to the fact that Kara clearly liked her too, liked her enough to want this, want this -surrender- while her powers were gone.

Kara wasn’t able to handle hovering over Lena with the tremors coursing through her system and flipped them both so Lena was on top. “Don't be gentle, -please-,” she begged. “When I'm with a human everything has to be -gentle- and we have -so- much time in the future for that.”

“Anything, Kara.” Lena crooked her fingers and scraped her nails down Kara's torso, reveling in the moan that escaped her.

“Oh Rao,” Kara gasped as Lena dipped down to take a nipple into her mouth, sucking hard and using her teeth. She could -feel- it, whereas if she had her powers, the pain would barely register. One of her hands flew to the back of Lena's neck, urging her on.

“Have you been with another girl?” Lena asked quickly, as she trailed kisses between Kara's breasts.

“Never, you're the f--oh -Lena-!” Kara moaned as Lena did the same thing to her other nipple.

“You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that,” Lena purred as she pulled away. “Now, do you want to kiss some more, or move on?”

Kara tugged at Lena's shirt. “Level the playing field first.”

Lena obediently pulled her shirt off, followed by her bra.

“Oh my god, being that gorgeous can't be -legal-,” Kara panted, taking in the sight before her.

Lena laughed. “You're the first one to say so,” she replied.

Kara couldn't help it, she reached up and cupped Lena's breasts. “Come back.”

Lena lowered herself back down as Kara's hands began to roam, catching her lips in another deep kiss. She knew if they slowed down just to touch, the mood might mellow, and Kara had asked to -sleep- with her, after all.

Kara whined as Lena's knee suddenly pressed between her legs. She’d definitely never been this aroused by either of her exes and it reminded her that she wanted to be taken by Lena, and also do the taking before her powers returned. So she grabbed Lena's wrists and moved her hands down to her waistband.

“Thought you'd never ask,” Lena smirked as she pulled her pants and underwear down. “Have you ruined my clothes?”

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure I have,” Kara managed to gasp. “They're both soaked.”

“That's -such- a compliment,” Lena replied, making short work of the clothing. “Possibly the best one I've ever gotten.” She lowered herself between Kara's legs and set to work finding out for herself exactly what “soaked” meant and how she could encourage it to continue.

Kara threw her head back and screamed. She'd -never- experienced this. Neither of her exes had wanted to go down on her, although she'd been pressured to do the same for them.

“So you're just like us, nothing different I need to do?” Lena asked after a moment.

Kara shook her head. “No, don't -stop-!”

Lena laughed and resumed licking. Kara tasted fantastic. She hadn't gone down on many women before this, but this was definitely the best to date. Her neck was going to hurt later, but it was -worth it-.

Kara moaned with pleasure as Lena slipped a finger inside her, which quickly became two. This was absolutely the best sex she'd ever had. The girls who'd told her in high school and college that sex with a guy was the most awesome thing ever had been outright liars. Whatever Lena was doing to her, she knew she wanted only one thing: -more-.

“Tell me what you want, Kara,” Lena paused to ask.

“Harder!” Kara squeaked. “Don't stop! More, -please-,” she begged. “All of it!”

Lena resumed, pumping her fingers in and out of Kara while keeping up suction and speed on her clit. Maybe the alien part about Kara was just the taste. She didn't taste like a human woman, she was slightly less salty and a little more something Lena couldn't exactly describe. But she loved it, and at that moment, she wasn't sure she could ever get enough.

Finally, Kara's pleasure peaked and the waves came crashing down. This was what she had always been scared of, that any orgasm she didn't have alone would result in injuring her partner. But without her super strength or speed, the thighs that locked around Lena's head were startling but not injurious, the sheets stayed intact, and the bed did not collapse.

“Good?” Lena asked as she licked Kara perfectly clean. Kara relaxed as the intensity ebbed away.

“I don't...I can't describe…-wow-,” Kara managed to say as Lena crawled her way up Kara's body and cuddled up, her head on Kara's chest. “I have -never- felt that way before.”

“I hope I can do it for you every time,” Lena said softly.

“Lena, I didn't return the favour,” Kara suddenly recalled with some dismay after they'd been cuddling for a few minutes.

Lena laughed gently. “I'm fine.”

“No,” and Kara rolled over so Lena was beneath her, “while I don't think I'm any good at that, I want…” Her hand snaked under Lena's waistband, pushing down past her panties and into her folds.

Lena gasped, which turned into a moan almost immediately. “What do you want?”

“This,” Kara said. “I know how to do -this-.” She kissed Lena as she started to explore.

Lena closed her eyes and let Kara rub her, wailing in delight when Kara's tongue plunged into her mouth as her fingers slid inside. She rolled her hips up towards Kara, the two of them setting a rhythm which had Lena moaning with every thrust.

Kara had thought the best feeling in the world was Lena's tongue on her cunt, but that was shortly eclipsed by the feeling of Lena's walls tightening around her fingers. It was the most intimate Kara had ever been with someone, she realized. Sure, being fucked was grand, but being the one doing the fucking? Even more amazing.

Lena fell apart around Kara's fingers, throwing her head back and letting out a series of strangled cries. She hadn't ever been very loud in bed, but Kara made her want to -scream- like the legends.

“Oh Rao, Lena...you're so beautiful…” Kara slipped her fingers out as Lena relaxed, covering her face and chest in kisses as she came down.

“Kara...it's never been like this with anyone else,” Lena managed to pant as she collected herself.

“Yeah. Me too,” Kara nodded, lying down again and pulling Lena close so her head was on Kara's chest again.

Lena cuddled Kara as best she could. “I think I'm going to be useless for the next little while. That was -intense-.”

Kara smoothed Lena's hair away from her face. “I'm so glad you said yes to me.”

“Yeah,” Lena replied softly. “Hell, I'd even say it was -super-.”

Kara laughed. “No, it wasn't. You haven't -had- super yet.”

“What's it like? What's different?” Lena realized she could kiss Kara's neck in this position, so she began to do so, lazily.

“I'm stronger. Faster. And...I think the freeze breath might be something to try,” Kara said. “If you want to, that is.”

Lena shivered. “I want to try everything.”

“So do I.” Kara played with Lena's hair. “But there's one thing I definitely want to try first.”

“Lay it on me.”

“Touching you when we're not in bed, and not having to -worry- if I did something inappropriate accidentally.”

Lena laughed. “You mean our hugs? Or the little backrubs you give me when no one is looking?”

“Maybe I want to grab your -ass- when you pass me and you're wearing one of those pencil skirts,” Kara growled.

“Oh, is -that- what you're thinking when I get up to sit on the couch and you're always -so serious- when you start an interview?” Lena teased.

“Yep,” Kara answered simply.

“As long as we're not in front of investors or public cameras, you can put your hands wherever you want, whenever you want,” Lena said, biting Kara's neck gently.

“What about Jess?”

“Jess will probably high-five you,” Lena said with an exasperated sigh. “She keeps trying to get me to agree to blind dates.”

“Oh. If you want to leave a mark on me, now's the time,” Kara said, realizing that Lena could have an ulterior motive for what she was doing. “Super skin doesn't bruise.”

“Mm, maybe I will,” Lena replied before biting and sucking on the same spot.

Kara shivered, since normally she didn't get to feel things like this, and closed her eyes. “Promise you'll take a picture when you're done?”

“So there's proof you're property of a Luthor, hmm?” Lena inspected her work, but was dissatisfied, so she dove back in.

“Yes,” and Kara's response was a little more emotional than she'd planned, “that I'm -yours-.”

“No one's actually offered themselves to me like that before,” Lena said quietly when she pulled away again. “Let me go get my phone.”

Kara adjusted the pillow under her head, feeling vulnerable and fragile, naked on Lena's bed, but also content and -loved-.

Lena walked back in, crawling on the bed and holding out her phone. “Don't look so upset. It'll make me sad when I look at it.”

Kara looked up into the green eyes she'd come to love, and she smiled at the depths within them.

“Yes,” Lena whispered as she took a photo. “Turn your head to the side.”

Kara obeyed, and followed further instructions from Lena, striking a few gentle poses.

“Jesus, you're the most beautiful woman on this planet or any other,” Lena said, flopping down next to her and paging through the photos she'd just taken.

“Let me see,” Kara said, reaching for the phone.

“Wait, wait,” Lena said, curating and deleting the ones she wasn't satisfied with. Then, she flipped to one. “This.” She tilted the phone towards Kara.

Kara's breath caught in her throat. She was looking beyond the camera, into Lena's eyes, and she hadn't realized she had that soft of a smile on her face. The bruise on her neck was quite visible, but Lena seemed to have applied some kind of filter that softened it, made it look nice. “Which filter is that?”

“I haven't edited anything,” Lena said. “That's just how you look.”

Kara squinted. “The hickey is...pretty.”

“I do good work,” Lena gloated.

“I've never seen myself from this angle,” Kara said, glancing over at Lena. “It's neat.”

“That's how you look to me,” Lena whispered. “How I've dreamed of you looking at me. And now it's real.”

“Lena, please be with me.”

“Wasn't I just?”

“Be my girlfriend. Please.”

“I was when you told me to shut up and kiss you. I didn't have a choice. Didn't want one. Just wanted to be yours.”

Kara took the phone out of Lena's hand and tossed it lightly to the other side of the bed. “I want to be -yours-,” she replied, rolling over so she could kiss Lena properly.

Lena melted under the tender gesture. -A Luthor and a Super. If only my family could see me now…- Further thought was driven from her head as Kara's tongue slipped into her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> The comments are moderated only because the archive does not allow you to disable them. I did not return here to interact with anyone. Apologies.


End file.
